


Третий Ангел

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Ghost in the Shell
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано для Papa-demon в рамках мультифандомного благотворительного аукциона, <br/>Анжил-центрик, киберпанк, не слишком отчетливый кроссовер с Ghost in the Shell, встречаются цитаты из "Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex" и "Neon Genesis Evangelion", а также из различных интернет-энциклопедий</p>
            </blockquote>





	Третий Ангел

Япония, Ниихама, 2032 год

Большие города, наверное, никогда не спят. Светились мириадами окон небоскребы, устремленные в ночную черноту, майскими жуками ползли по улицам вереницы машин. 

"Полеты над территорией запрещены".  
"Бюро общественной безопасности, — передал пилот, — код ..."  
"Доступ к воздушному пространству разрешен".

Из вертолета город казался скорее виртуальной моделью, нежели чем-то действительно реальным.  
Порой так трудно отличить одно от другого.

Пилот перевел машину в режим невидимости. Вертолет вошел в пространство между зданиями, развернулся и завис. Нужные окна были прямо перед ним.

"Полиция уже здесь. Поторопитесь".  
"Мы еще не готовы. Задержите полицию".  
"Поторопитесь, майор".

В тот момент, когда на крыше дома приземлялся полицейский вертолет, десятью этажами ниже мужчина подошел к окну и оперся руками об узкий подоконник.  
Передвижения мужчины по комнате отслеживались визорами вертолета Бюро. Если верить данным тепловых сенсоров, больше в квартире никого не было.  
Вечерело.  
Мигающая реклама с соседнего здания окрашивала лицо мужчины в сиреневые и красные цвета.

"Что он делает?"   
"Стоит у окна".  
"Компьютер включен?"  
"Да. Передача данных идет".  
"Визуальный портрет соответствует описанию?"  
"Да, это он".  
"Если он попытается уйти в сеть, входите немедленно".  
"Есть, майор".

Мужчина потер затылок, потом рука сместилась к основанию шеи — туда, где располагались разъемы для непосредственного подсоединения к сети.  
Он стоял, глядя в упор на зависший между зданиями вертолет. Казалось, он знает, на что смотрит, — словно оптический камуфляж был ему не помехой.  
Вспыхивали и гасли рекламные огни. Мужчина наконец отошел от окна и скрылся в глубине комнаты.

"Он вне зоны визуального контакта".  
"Мы готовы войти".  
"Ждите".  
"Майор..."  
"Ждите. Это приказ".  
"Да, майор".

\---

Он поглаживал штекер пальцем, словно эта мимолетная ласка могла обеспечить благосклонность судьбы. И медлил.  
Ему было страшно.  
Наконец, он отвел с шеи отросшие волосы и вставил штекер в разъем.  
И рухнул в темноту.

Ошибка. Файл "Анжил Хьюли" не найден.  
Перезагрузка.  
Ошибка.  
Перезагрузка.  
Ошибка.  
Ошибка.  
Ошибка...

\---

Похоже было, что в деревне не осталось живых. Повсюду были тела. Анжил шел меж ними, и ему казалось, что земля под его ногами пропитана кровью.  
Кого-то из новобранцев стошнило. Анжил даже не оглянулся. Он шел вперед, туда, где еще слышны были выстрелы и крики умирающих. Он знал, что именно увидит. Земля перед ним была устлана телами вутайских солдат, и умерли они не от огнестрельного оружия.  
— Демон! — услышал он вдруг старческий голос. — Демон!  
Анжил обернулся.  
Старик держался за ограду и кричал пронзительно:  
— Демон! Вы пробудили демона! Но он и вас не оставит в покое! Пожрав Вутай, он примется за вас!  
Кого он называл демоном? Корпорацию?  
"Она сожрала нас всех давным-давно и даже не подавилась, старик."  
Горькая мысль. Анжил сам себе удивился. У него не было привычки предаваться подобным размышлениям.  
— Ваш демон уничтожит вас! — кричал старик.  
Тощий он был, в оборванном старом халате и грязных штанах. Вокруг лысины торчали клочья седых волос.  
Словно кусты вокруг полянки.  
Анжилу стало неловко. Старик казался безумным, но ему было от чего сходить с ума. Быть может, среди этих мертвецов лежали его сыновья или внуки.

Крики преследовали Анжила и новобранцев до самой окраины деревни. Потом стихли. Может, старик устал кричать.

Запахи прели и влажной зелени обрушились на них, стоило только сойти с дороги и углубиться в заросли. Стреляли совсем рядом.  
Кто-то из новобранцев выдохнул:  
— Вот он!  
И Анжил в просвете меж кустов увидел, наконец, причину всех смертей в деревне. Атака вутайцев захлебнулась, разбившись об одного бойца.  
— Демон... — прошептал кто-то.  
Расчерки Масамунэ рассекали вечерний воздух. Анжил не знал, стоит ли вмешиваться. Сефирот никогда не нуждался в том, чтобы ему прикрывали спину.  
— Демон, — повторил один из новобранцев. — Он сущий демон.  
Анжил узнал по голосу Кунселя. Глупый мальчишка.  
Пропитанный влагой воздух, наконец, разразился дождем. Анжил взялся за свой меч и присоединился к Сефироту на вершине холма.  
Есть вещи, которые стоит делать с друзьями бок о бок, даже если в этом нет никакой практической необходимости.

\---

Комната была заставлена мониторами. Многие из них были темны, но некоторые жили своей жизнью — транслировали какие-то изображения, взрывались серией звуков на разных языках. 

"Что он смотрит?"  
"Новости. Старинные фильмы и аниме. Видеозаписи старых компьютерных игр."  
"Странный выбор".  
"Произвести анализ?"  
"Да. Приступайте".  
"Есть".

Не похоже было, что хозяин квартиры каким-то образом контролирует включение и выключение мониторов. Возможно, они подчинялись алгоритму, разработанному и записанному ранее.

На одном из экранов группа людей в черных плащах сражалась друг с другом. Действия их, завораживающие в своей слаженности, казались много раз отрепетированным действом — или же искуственной картинкой, воплощенной в жизнь фантазией.  
На другом экране с ясного неба падали черные перья. Голуби, черный и белый, взмыли в небо и затерялись в нем.  
На экране, состоявшем напротив, молодой парень поймал перо, спланировавшее ему на ладонь.  
— Эй, — сказал он, задрав голову, — отличные крылья. Я тоже такие хочу.  
И вдруг все погасло. Все мониторы отключились одновременно, погрузив комнату почти в полную темноту.  
Хозяин квартиры не двигался.

Один из мониторов снова ожил. Старая темная картинка, но звук был четким. Говорили по-японски, на том диалекте, что был самым распространенным в Японии в конце двадцатого века.  
— Итак, Ангелы вернулись.  
— Так неожиданно.  
— Так же, что и пятнадцать лет назад. Беда приходит без спроса.  
— С другой стороны, может быть, это и к лучшему. Наши инвестиции окажутся не напрасными...

"Ангелы..."  
"Майор?"  
"Ангелы вернулись. Хотела бы я знать, что это значит".  
"Меха-аниме, снятое в последнее десятилетие двадцатого века. У него своеобразный вкус".

— Если мы не победим Ангелов — у нас нет будущего, — сообщили с другого экрана.

"Человечеству всегда был свойственен страх перед теми, кто на них не похож, и стремление уничтожить отличающихся".  
"Двадцатый век был полон таких настроений. Две мировые войны и предчувствие третьей..."  
"Давно ли ты стал таким философом?"  
"Я решил заняться своим образованием".  
"Похвальное стремление".

\---

Перезагрузка…

Это было так давно, что казалось, будто не случалось вовсе.  
За сараем, среди крапивы и колючих кустов было укромное место, где они скрывались, когда им нужно было побыть вдвоем. От Генезиса пахло потом и яблоками, и губы у него были в яблочном соке. Анжил сцеловывал сок с его губ и пьянел от этого вкуса.  
Солнце путалось в листве, зажигало пламенем растрепанные волосы Генезиса. Тихо было вокруг.  
— Так ты поедешь со мной? — сказал Генезис, — Поедешь в Мидгар?  
— Да.  
— Твоя мама...  
— Ничего, — сказал Анжил, — я ей объясню. Она поймет.  
— Она ведь была против.  
— Она поймет, что я не хочу с тобой расставаться.  
Генезис только головой качнул. Анжил знал, Генезис мало верит в добрые намерения родителей.  
Вечером Анжил собирался сказать матери, что поедет с Генезисом в Мидгар, что собирается стать Солджером. Анжил был уверен, что мама не будет этому рада, но все-таки отпустит. Она должна понять, даже если не знает главного.  
Она знает, что они с Генезисом — лучшие друзья, и этого достаточно.  
Нет смысла говорить ей о том, что на самом деле происходит между ними.

У губ Генезиса был вкус яблок.  
Анжил был уверен, что никогда и никого больше не полюбит. Генезис тогда казался ему единственным.  
Через два месяца они оба познакомились с Сефиротом.  
И оказалось, что третий им просто необходим.

\---

— Куда мы уходим, когда умираем? Действительно ли в лайфстрим?  
— Откуда мне знать? Уж поверь, я-то в лайфстриме не был.  
Мужчина в старомодном синем костюме прошелся по комнате. Такие костюмы, кажется, носили Турки — когда-то очень давно. Анжил никогда особо не интересовался историей корпорации.  
— И два других покойника, которых я знал, тоже не попали в Поток Жизни, — продолжал его собеседник. — Лукреция заключила себя в кристалл, а Ходжо...  
— Ходжо умер?  
— Да. Вот только перед тем, как я в него выстрелил, его сознание успело уйти в компьютерную сеть.  
— Ты шутишь, — пробормотал Анжил.  
— Нет. Не шучу. Я столько лет мечтал убить ублюдка, а он ускользнул у меня из рук, будь он проклят.  
— Ты так его ненавидишь?  
— Он сделал это со мной. Он превратил меня в монстра. Тебе не понять.  
Анжил искренне засмеялся.  
— Ты прав, — сказал он, — мне не понять. Я-то монстром родился.  
— Тебе все шутки...  
Казалось, они очень давно разговаривают здесь. Казалось, они друг с другом хорошо знакомы, а между тем Анжил не мог вспомнить этого человека — или нечеловека.  
Люди — это понятие порой становится слишком узким.

— Ты был Турком?  
— Да. Был.  
— И что же случилось?  
— Я встретил ее, Лукрецию. Меня прислали охранять ее. Впрочем, это неважно.  
— Кем она была?  
— Ученым. Она работала на Корпорацию. Ты никогда не слышал о Лукреции Крессент?  
— Кое-что слышал, — сказал Анжил сквозь зубы.  
Он, кажется, понял, почему оказался в одной комнате с этим странным типом. Лукреция Крессент, один из ведущих ученых, работавших над проектом С.  
Проклятье.

Анжил сидел, стиснув кулаки. Он думал о своей матери. Темные ее волосы с проседью, усталые глаза. Тихий голос. Ранящие, беспощадные слова, произнесенные этим голосом, — они до сих пор так и звучали отголоском где-то глубоко в его сознании. Анжилу казалось, он навечно обречен слышать эти слова.  
Проект С.  
Проект Джи.

— Я полюбил ее, — сказал Турк. — А она... Она была замужем за Ходжо, и он склонил ее к чудовищным вещам.  
— К каким же?  
— Она проводила эксперименты над своим нерожденным ребенком. Он заставил ее, и я даже боялся думать, каким методам заставил...  
Значит, над своим ребенком. Вот оно что.  
Знал ли об этом Сефирот?  
— Она была ученым. Я думаю, она пошла на это по своей воле, — сказал Анжил.

Он даже не знал, что чувствует. Его мать, родители Генезиса, родители Сефирота...  
Все было так горько, так безжалостно, но в то же время Анжил представлял, какими они были молодыми в то время, когда искали способ возродить Сетра.  
Какими увлеченными.

— Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь. Ты не знаешь, во что превратился ее сын.  
Анжил на миг закрыл глаза. Голос матери звучал в его сознании.  
— О, — сказал Анжил, — я очень хорошо знаю, о чем говорю.  
Он чувствовал, как тугой жар рвется из-под лопатки. Анжил поднялся на ноги, и его крыло дернулось и развернулось во всю длину, рассекая воздух.  
— Моя мать сделала это со мной, — сказал Анжил. — Я сын Джиллиан Хьюли, продукт проекта Джи. Проект С был запущен через год после моего рождения.  
Турк отступил на шаг. Анжил видел, что черты его искажаются и дрожат — словно на грани преображения. На Гайе стало слишком много монстров.  
— Проект С? — повторил Турк.  
— Сефирот был его конечным продуктом.  
— Он чудовище, но он не продукт! Он живое существо.  
— Он мой друг, — сказал Анжил.  
— И ты говоришь так о нем?  
— Я говорю правду. Пусть даже такую неприглядную. Нас было трое. Мы родились в результате научных экспериментов. И Сефирот оказался лучшим из нас.  
— Шинра всех вокруг превращает в безумцев. Ты говоришь о чудовищных вещах, пытаясь выставить их обычным делом.  
— Я просто говорю о том, что есть.  
— Порой мне кажется, что в мире уже не осталось нормальных людей, — пробормотал Турк почти про себя. — Буквально в каждом таится монстр.  
— Тогда, быть может, это давно стало нормой?  
— Ты так считаешь?  
— Не знаю. Когда-то мне казалось, что я готов отдать все за то, чтобы снова стать человеком. Все, даже саму жизнь. Но я единственный, кто сдался. Остальные живут.  
— Сефирот мертв.  
— Можешь успокаивать себя этим.   
— Ты что-то знаешь об этом?  
— Я знаю Сефирота, этого достаточно.  
— Ты знал его, когда он был еще человеком.  
— Он никогда не был человеком, — сказал Анжил, — ни один из нас не был. Но понял я это только сейчас. Мы трое так долго заблуждались на этот счет. Даже Сефирот, что уж говорить о нас с Генезисом.   
Он замолчал. Сидел, смотрел мимо собеседника. Сжимал и разжимал кулак.  
— Иногда я думаю, — сказал он, наконец, — что само это понятие – человек – слишком переоценивают. Если ты являешься человеком, это не делает тебя лучше, мудрее, добрее. Это просто свидетельство принадлежности к определенному биологическому виду…  
— Зато это дает тебе определенную гарантию безопасности. Если ты человек, охотники на монстров не ступят на твой след.  
— Я забыл спросить, как тебя зовут.  
— Валентайн, — сказал Турк. — Винсент Валентайн.

\---

Поиск: «Ангел»  
Найдено 91 миллионов страниц

— Ангел в авраамических религиях — дух, выражающий волю Бога и обладающий сверхъестественными возможностями  
— Ангелы — существа, периодически появляющиеся в различных сериях аниме и манги Евангелион. Предположительно, «цель» прихода Ангела состоит в том, чтобы прорваться непосредственно в Геофронт, где, по их мнению, спрятано тело первого Ангела — Адама. Первый из ангелов, которого мы видим на экране, является третьим после Адама и Лилит.  
— Однокрылый Ангел — согласно Crisis Core и Advent Children, Сефирот (как Анжил Хьюли и Генезис Рапсодос) обладает одним не вполне материальным, но огромным крылом, способным по воле хозяина неожиданно вырастать из спины и столь же неожиданно исчезать. В оригинальной игре это крыло не упоминалось и не показывалось, кроме финального босса Сефер Сефирота — у того есть одно чёрное крыло, заменяющее ему правую руку. Тем не менее, главная музыкальная тема Сефирота называется Однокрылый Ангел.  
…

Поиск: «Третий Ангел»  
— «Третий Ангел вострубил, и упала с неба большая звезда, горящая подобно светильнику…» (Откровение, глава 8)  
— Sachiel, третий ангел, появляется в первом эпизоде аниме-сериала «Neon Genesis Evangelion»  
…

Поиск: «Лилит»  
— Лилит — первый Ангел, появившийся в мире сериала, первая жена Адама, изгнанная из Рая. Все человечество — ее дети, лилимы, созданы из ей из ее же плоти. Можно предположить, что она находилась на Земле со времен Первого Удара (падения метеорита — Черной Луны ака Яйца Лилит). Распятое на кресте, это почти аморфное существо находится в Геофронте, в самом нижнем уровне штаб-квартиры Nerv, в Terminal Dogma.  
…

\---

Спящий, он казался ангелом. Рыжие волосы разметались по подушке, и лицо было таким безмятежным.  
Солнечный луч, пробившийся сквозь щель меж занавесками, дремал на его щеке.  
"Любимчик солнца".  
Анжил лежал, подперев голову рукой, и смотрел на то, как Генезис спит. Столько лет они были знакомы, но смотреть на него спящего Анжилу не надоедало. Когда Генезис бодрствовал, он бывал слишком деятельным, слишком эмоциональным. Когда же он спал...

Анжил убрал прядь с его лба. Провел пальцем по щеке, обрисовал линию губ. Придвинулся и обогрел эти губы дыханием.  
Он не хотел будить Генезиса. И в то же время хотел. Прижался всем телом к теплому, сонному, поцеловал в скулу, потом за ухом, пососал мочку. Генезис дышал ровно.  
Где-то далеко — или близко, но все равно будто не ближе Джунона — хлопнула дверь, и знакомые шаги пересекли комнату, знакомый голос сказал:  
— Долго же вы спите.  
— Не буди его, — сказал Анжил еле слышно.  
— Как скажешь, — согласился Сефирот.  
Стянул через голову форменную безрукавку и лег на другую сторону кровати. Анжил потянулся к нему, и руки их встретились над телом спящего Генезиса.

\---

После того, как Генезис дезертировал, Сефирот позвонил только однажды. Не приветствий, ни пустых слов Анжил от него не дождался. Сефирот только спросил:  
— Почему?  
Анжил молчал. Почему... Потому что корпорацию нужно остановить? Потому что никто не заслуживает того, что сделали с ними? Потому что они перестали быть людьми, или никогда не были людьми, потому что у них не было теперь иного пути, кроме пути к смерти?  
Он не знал, что сказать. Что бы он ни сказал, он был уверен, что Сефирот все равно не поймет.  
Сефирот был ребенком корпорации — не в иносказательном, а в самом прямом смысле. Корпорация его вырастила.  
— Что ты молчишь?  
— Кому ты доложишь о нашем разговоре — Лазарду? Или президенту? — сказал, наконец, Анжил.  
В ухо ударили гудки.  
Анжил медленно убрал телефон. Холландер утверждал, что Сефирот ничего не знает, что его тоже держали в неведении, но Анжил не слишком в это верил.   
Может быть, они хотели держать его в неведении. Но хотеть и мочь — вовсе не одно и то же, особенно когда речь идет о Сефироте.  
В конце концов, он вырос в лабораториях, не мог он ни о чем не догадываться.  
В конце концов, он каждый день смотрелся в зеркало...

Легко было поверить в то, что Сефирот — продукт эксперимента. С его-то внешностью, с его-то биографией.  
Куда труднее было принять, что они такие же, что ничего не значит обычное детство, любящие родители, нормальная жизнь. Все, что у них было, все, чем они отличались от Сефирота, оказалось ложью.  
В каком-то смысле Анжил ему даже завидовал. Когда нечего терять, не чувствуешь боли.

С тех пор они не разговаривали, но Сефирот вообще был не большой любитель болтовни по телефону. Если Сефирот и звонил когда-то, то лишь по делу.  
Сефирот все еще оставался в Вутае, хотя война подходила к своему логическому завершению, и он вполне мог бы вернуться. Анжил не понимал, с чего бы руководству корпорации вообще держать Сефирота там.  
Хотя, быть может, Сефирот просто не хотел возвращаться. В Вутае ему наверняка было проще.  
На войне вообще все просто: выживаешь или умираешь, выбор невелик.

В виртуальном тренажере для своих подопечных Анжил ставил симуляцию боя с Сефиротом — снова и снова. И смотрел в бледное тонкое лицо с совершенными чертами, в зеленые нечеловеческие глаза.  
В этом не было никакого смысла. Сефирот был в Вутае, Анжил в Мидгаре.  
А Генезис — Генезис был там, где, как надеялся Анжил, Шинра не смогла бы его отыскать.

После его исчезновения с Анжилом, естественно, побеседовали. Сначала Лазард, потом Вельд. Анжил уже почти ждал вызова к президенту, но Шинра до него не снизошел.  
Может, президенту и вовсе не было дела до того, что там вытворяют Солджеры.  
"Я не знаю, что задумал Генезис Рапсодос. Я не знаю, почему он бежал. Я не знаю, не знаю, не знаю".  
Иногда Анжил думал о том, почему не сказал что-то подобное Сефироту. Не хотел лгать другу?  
Были ли они когда-нибудь друзьями? Если Сефирот знал все о проекте "Дженова", знал об их происхождении, то почему молчал?  
Сефирот.  
Дитя корпорации.

В кабинете Лазарда было просторно и пусто. Большой монитор на стене, стол — и слишком много одиночества. У Лазарда тоже были свои проблемы с происхождением.  
Анжил сел и оперся локтями о стол.  
— Ты подал заявление на перевод Фейра в первый класс.  
— Да, — сказал Анжил.  
— Я отправляю вас обоих в Вутай. Там нужны люди для завершающей операции. И еще вы займетесь делом Рапсодоса. Судя по последним данным, он все еще в Вутае.  
— Я не...  
— Фейр займется, — сказал Лазард почти извиняющимся тоном, — ты будешь его контролировать.  
— Почему не Сефирот?  
— Потому что он не хочет. Хьюли, я все понимаю, но ты все еще Солджер. Тебе придется выполнять приказы. Так же, как и мне.  
— Но не Сефироту, — сказал Анжил.  
— Он всегда был на особом положении, ты же знаешь.  
— Как и ты.  
— Не насколько, — сказал Лазард с невеселой улыбкой. — Президент интересуется успехами Сефирота куда больше, чем моими. Я всего лишь... чиновник.   
— Значит, Сефирот отказался искать Генезиса?  
— Ты удивлен?  
— Интересно, чем он объяснил свой отказ.  
— Не знаю. Мне поступили указания от президента — не нагружать Сефирота ничем лишним до окончания операции в Вутае. Возможно, он пожаловался президенту на усталость.  
— Сефирот? Пожаловался?  
— Он уже не так стремится произвести впечатление на президента, как раньше.  
— Я не замечал, — сказал Анжил.  
— Ты уже давно не был в Вутае.  
Они обменялись усталыми взглядами. Они хорошо знали друг друга.  
— Тебе все равно придется ехать, — сказал Лазард, — если ты хочешь встретиться со своим другом.  
— Я не уверен, хочу ли я этого, — отозвался Анжил, и говорил он не о Сефироте.  
— Профессор считает, что это необходимо.  
"Холландер? У Генезиса все еще проблемы со здоровьем?"  
Анжил не посмел спросить об этом вслух.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он.  
— Сходи за Фейром. Знаешь, думаю, тебе стоит оставить операцию на него, ему давно пора показать себя. Он ведь готов к этому?  
— Да. Более чем.  
— Пусть действует. А я тем временем обеспечу тебе возможность встречи с друзьями.

\---

"Значит, ты считаешь, что даже если тело умирает, мысли человека могут проникнуть в сеть и существовать самостоятельно?"  
"Я не уверена. Сложно представить, что воля, освободившись от оболочки, способна выжить в этом бешеном потоке информации". 

\---

Как это случилось, когда это случилось? В какой момент он переступил эту грань и предал самых близких ему людей?  
Как это все случилось?  
Он не помнил.  
В памяти сохранились события, но не мысли или чувства. Он помнил, как бросил Сефирота, как сдал Генезиса, помнил, что говорил своей матери перед ее самоубийством, но так и не вспомнил, почему все это делал.  
Ему казалось, в те далекие дни он просто метался, словно раненое животное, круша и топча все вокруг — не со зла, а лишь потому, что боль не давала ему усидеть на месте.  
Ну а потом он покончил с собой. С помощью Зака.  
Теперь казалось, что он мог бы повести себя достойней и уж хотя бы не вовлекать в это дело мальчишку, оставляя ему в наследство чувство вины.  
Анжилу вообще много что казалось — теперь. 

Он лежал без сна ночи напролет, думая о своих друзьях, пытался вообразить, что чувствовал Генезис, узнав о его предательстве, что пережил Сефирот, когда его друзья пошли против Шинра.  
Очень редко Анжил вспоминал о том, что действительно было важно. Вопрос о том, почему он все еще жив, почти не приходил ему в голову.  
Разве что в самые темные, самые тоскливые мгновения.

\---

Поиск: "Масамунэ"  
Найдено 99 тысяч страниц…  
— Масамунэ — выдающийся японский оружейник и мастер японского меча. Он был, вероятно, самым известным изготовителем мечей.  
— Датэ Масамунэ — японский самурай, живший в конце периода Адзути-Момояма и начале периода Эдо. Известен как основатель города Сэндай и покровитель христианства в Японии.  
— Масамунэ — оружие, появляющееся в большинстве игр серии Final Fantasy. Обычно это катана или двуручный меч, причем самый мощный в игре. Наиболее Масамунэ известен как меч Сефирота.   
— Масамунэ Сиро — знаменитый мангака конца 20-начала 21 века, создатель манги «Призрак в доспехах». В 1983 году во время учебы в Осакском университете искусств Сиро для сборника додзинси любительского журнала "Atlas Magazine" нарисовал киберпанк-мангу "Черная магия". Для этой манги он придумал себе псевдоним — Сиро Масамунэ. Сиро никогда не публиковался под своим настоящим именем, и даже точно неизвестно, каково оно. "Ота Масанори" — лишь наиболее известная версия, официально не подтвержденная.   
…

Поиск: «Масамунэ Сиро»  
— Сиро Масамунэ живет затворником, сведя к минимуму контакты с внешним миром, почти не давая интервью и не разрешая его фотографировать. Любит рисовать себя в виде маленького осьминога с перьевой ручкой.  
…

\---

Он жил и жил.  
Жизнь после смерти оказалось мучительно долгой, и ее нужно было заполнять какими-то делами, мыслями, чувствами. Он перепробовал множество занятий. Порой он пытался записывать свои воспоминания, но чем дальше, тем сложнее ему было понять, что было на самом деле, а что ему лишь причудилось. Он рисовал схемы ходячих танков-роботов, рисовал ангелов и чудовищ, тела друзей, прорастающие щупальцами, сличал десятки изображений, пытаясь хоть в чем-то разобраться.  
Информация может быть не только помощью, но и препятствием. Теперь он это понял сполна. Он тонул в миллионах упоминаний об ангелах, в тысячах и тысячах знакомых слов, которые обозначали не то, о чем он мог бы подумать. Он искал себя — и не находил.  
Чем дальше, тем меньше он понимал, кто же он вообще такой.

Не сумасшедший ли он?  
Действительно ли обрывки его воспоминаний попали в сеть, формируя новые и новые образы, лишь отчасти сходные с реальными событиями из его прошлого? Или он создал себе ложные воспоминания, опираясь на сведения, почерпнутые в сети?  
Он не знал ответа.

\---

Устроив новобранцев на постой, Анжил отправился в штаб. Дождь все не кончался. Лило так, словно в небе прорвало плотины. Гром перекатывался с одного края неба до другого.  
В штабе полно было народа. Сквозь гул множества голосов Анжил вдруг уловил вутайскую речь.  
— Страшная ночь, — бормотал старик, сидевший в углу. — Духи...  
Анжил узнал его. Тот старик, которого они видели в деревне.  
— В небе тоже идет война, — бормотал старик, качая головой. — Добрые боги хотят изгнать злых за пределы этого мира. Ангелы сражаются с демонами. Или ангелы и есть демоны?  
Анжилу стало не по себе. Казалось, старик окончательно сошел с ума.

За окном сверкали молнии. Гром рассекал небо канонадой взрывов.  
Кто-то открыл дверь, впустив шум и шорох дождя. Влажный холод ударил по ногам. Анжил оглянулся, уже понимая, кто именно вошел. Будто сердцем почувствовал.  
Сефирот скрутил мокрые волосы в узел на затылке. Короткие пряди выбивались из небрежной прически, свисая вдоль лица. Анжил с трудом подавил в себе желание подойти и пригладить ему волосы.

Старик тоже смотрел на Сефирота. Пожевал губами и снова забормотал, будто не понимая, кто перед ним:  
— Ты молодой. Солдаты всегда молоды. Они не понимают, что делают, их легко заставить творить бесчинства. У молодых еще нет сердца, нет души, все это у человека появляется лишь с возрастом. Молодые не боятся умирать, ведь они еще толком не жили.

— Кто это? — спросил Сефирот, кивнув на старика.  
— Болтался в лагере, решили задержать.  
— Допросили?  
— Молчит.  
— Даже так?  
Старик вдруг задрожал. Похоже, он, наконец, узнал Сефирота.  
— Демон... Ты демон!  
— Узнал? – сказал Сефирот угрюмо — Начинай говорить, иначе я сам за тебя возьмусь.  
Анжилу показалось, Сефирота задело нелепое бормотание старика. С чего бы? Не впервые же Сефирот о себе такое слышал.  
А тот вытянул вытянул сигарету из пачки, лежавшей на столе. Прикурил и ушел на веранду.  
Гром грохотал чуть ли ни у них над головами. Вспыхивали ветвистые молнии. Красиво было.  
Анжил слышал, как старик молится каким-то сввоим богам.  
Из приоткрытой двери на веранду ложился прямоугольник желтого света. В профиль Сефироот казался совсем мальчишкой. Долговязый, худой, явно уставший. Сидел, курил, наблюдал за грозой.

Порой, когда он смотрел на Сефирота, у Анжила возникало очень нелепое чувство. Порой ему хотелось защитить Сефирота от всего мира.

Анжил знал за собой это стремление — защищать и опекать всех, кто младше и слабее. Быть может, инструктором его сделали именно потому, что увидели в нем это стремление.  
Но Сефирот был младше его лишь на несколько месяцев, а уж считать его слабее себя — было бы настоящей глупостью. Среди Солджеров Сефирот был сильнейшим.

Анжил отвел взгляд, а когда снова посмотрел за дверь, Сефирота уже не было.

\---

Если тело умирает, дух растворяется в потоке жизни...  
Если тело умирает...  
...дух растворяется в потоке...  
...дух растворяется...

Или нет?

\---

В половине дома, которую занимал генерал, было тихо. Анжил вошел неслышно и прислонился к двери.  
Он смотрел на Сефирота, склонившегося над картой, и думал о том, что, может быть, старик-вутаец не такой и сумасшедший.   
Может, старик всего лишь видит то, чего многие не замечают за дисциплинированной холодностью Сефирота.  
Быть может, он всего лишь видит убийцу.

Сефирот всегда легко убивал. В психике его не было ни малейшего следа того запрета на уничтожение себе подобных, который большинство людей приобретают с воспитанием. Сефирота воспитывали иначе. Его с детства учили убивать, и он достиг в этом умении действительно больших высот.

— Ты так на меня таращишься, как будто в любви собираешься признаваться, — сказал вдруг Сефирот, не поднимая головы.  
— А в этом нужно признаваться?  
Сефирот все-таки взглянул на него. Серьезно так. Анжил улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Ты и так должен знать, что я тебя люблю.  
— Откуда мне знать, если ты об этом не говоришь? — ответил Сефирот без тени юмора.  
И снова уткнулся в карту. Анжил улыбался.  
— Я соскучился по тебе, — сказал он. — И по Генезису.  
— Жалеешь, что согласился на предложение Лазарда?  
— Иногда. Нет, понимаешь, мне нравится учить новобранцев, но...  
— Еще бы.  
— Что?  
— Тебе нравится учить. Не сомневаюсь.  
— Это похоже на сарказм.  
— О нет, — сказал Сефирот, ухмыляясь, — никакого сарказма.  
Анжил хмыкнул. Подошел.  
Мокрые волосы Сефирота были холодными, словно лед. Анжил провел по ним ладонью.  
— Как думаешь, меня должно это задевать? — спросил Сефирот.  
— Что именно?  
— То, что меня называют демоном.  
— Я думаю, они готовы назвать нас как угодно. Мы пятый год пытаемся завоевать их страну.   
— Если б тебя так назвали, тебя бы это задело?  
— Думаю, да. А тебя — нет?  
— Я не знаю.  
Слегка опущенная голова, и пряди, выбившиеся из узла, свисают вдоль лица.  
Если подумать, Сефирот всегда держался так. Анжил очень редко видел, чтобы тот смотрел прямо, не опуская головы.  
Вряд ли это могло быть вызвано смущением. Сефирот не был к этому склонен. А вот к непонятной меланхолии — да.  
— Если тебя это не задевает, почему ты об этом думаешь?  
— Он верит в то, что говорит. Не пытается оскорбить, а верит в это. Он верит в то, что я чудовище.  
— Сеф, мы убиваем их. Для них мы — чудовища. Это естественно.  
Сефирот едва заметно пожал плечами. Казалось, он не понимал, о чем речь.

Анжил снова коснулся его волос, не мог удержаться.   
— Ты сегодня не собираешься спать?  
— Дел много.  
— Завтра я уезжаю, — сказал Анжил.  
— Ну, раз так.  
Сефирот взглянул ему в глаза, улыбнулся своей холодноватой привычной улыбкой.   
Анжил вдруг подумал, что Сефирот избегает смотреть незнакомым людям в глаза, потому что хотя бы отчасти осознает, какое впечатление производит его взгляд. Смотреть ему в глаза было все равно, что смотреть в глаза кошке — человеческого ни на гил.

Анжил прижался лбом к его лбу и засмеялся:  
— Идем. Даже демонам нужно спать.  
— Разве я что-то сказал о сне?  
— Нет, — ответил Анжил, выдохнув последние слова ему в рот, — не говорил.

Кожа у Сефирота всегда была бледной. Солнце будто не затрагивало ее. Анжил прошелся языком по обветренной щеке. Повторил:  
— Я соскучился. Очень.  
— Именно поэтому ты так долго не приезжал?  
— Я подотчетен Лазарду, помнишь? Я не могу приехать просто так.  
Сефирот толкнул его к кровати, одновременно расстегивая его портупею. И Анжил подчинился. В этом он всегда им подчинялся, и Сефироту, и Генезису. Они оба стремились доминировать, часто не отдавая себе в этом отчета. Уж такова была их природа.  
Анжил знал, когда нужно подчиниться, а когда противостоять давлению. Сейчас он поддался с радостью.  
Гладил бездумно спину Сефирота, вжимался лицом в плечо, в мокрые волосы. Пальцы у Сефирота были холодные, и когда они прошлись по груди Анжила, того пробрала неожиданная дрожь.  
Анжил вжался в тело Сефирота, сильное, жесткое, дернул его на себя. Сефирот навалился на него и что-то выдохнул в шею.  
Слов Анжил не разобрал. Сердце стучало все сильнее.  
Анжил прикусил нижнюю губу Сефирота, прошелся языком по кромке зубов. Холодные пальцы Сефирота легли ему на затылок, притягивая Анжила ближе.  
Они дышали в унисон, изо рта в рот — одним воздухом на двоих. Стук дождя по крыше, их дыхание, их движения, порывистые и одновременно расслабленные — все сливалось воедино. Они так давно были знакомы. Они повзрослели вместе.

\---

Среброволосый мальчик падал с небоскреба, прижимая к себе коробку, похожую на технический носитель для записи информации, содержащейся в человеческом разуме.  
Чей разум был записан в этом хранилище? Чья личность хранилась тут в виртуальном виде?  
И понимал ли мальчик, что, подключаясь к хранилищу призрака вот так, напрямую, он рискует потерять самого себя?  
В кого он превратится, когда завершится загрузка?

Мальчик падал.  
Шла загрузка.

Анжил принял удар катаны, выставив Бастер.   
Но маленький клинок мальчика вырос, достроившись чередой цифр. Они моментально затвердели, приняв облик реальной стали.  
Масамунэ.  
Анжил столько раз видел, как Сефирот призывает свой клинок, но ни разу так и не был готов к этому зрелищу. А сейчас — и подавно.  
— Здравствуй, Анжил, — произнес голос, которого он не слышал уже много лет.  
— Сефирот...  
— Давно не виделись.  
"Он окончательно перестал быть человеком", — это единственное, о чем Анжил подумал в тот миг.  
Не было никаких признаков мутации — кроме тех, что были у Сефирота с рождения. Серебряные волосы и глаза с вертикальным зрачком — не бог весть какое отличие от человека.  
Но ничего человеческого не было больше в этом облике, слишком прекрасном, слишком чуждом. Это был не Сефирот. Не тот Сефирот, которого Анжил знал.  
Это было нечто совершенно другое.  
И это нечто улыбалось Анжилу холодной странной улыбкой и говорило с ним так, словно они расстались на прошлой неделе.  
Словно не прошли годы. Словно ни один из них не умирал.

"Ни один... Я умер? Мы оба умерли?"

Ошибка.

"Мы мертвы".

Ошибка.

"Я просил Зака убить меня. Я не хотел жить, будучи чудовищем. Я мертв. Я не могу быть здесь".

Ошибка.  
Ошибка. Ошибка. Ошибка. Ошибка. Ошибка. Ошибка. Ошибка. Ошибка. Ошибка. Ошибка. Ошибка. Ошибка. Ошибка. Ошибка. Ошибка. Ошибка. Ошибка. Ошибка. Ошибка. Ошибка...

\---

"Майор, мы внутри. Нужна помощь".  
"Иду".  
"Он уходит в сеть".  
"Я вошла. Вижу его".

"Майор? Вы слышите? Майор?.."

\---

Надкушенное фиолетовое яблоко упало и покатилось ему под ноги.

Ошибка.  
Ошибка...

Анжил поднял взгляд, ожидая увидеть, быть может, Генезиса. Сердце сжалось.

Но это был не Генезис.  
— Надкушенное яблоко — древний символ, — сказала женщина с фиолетовыми волосами. — Может быть, самый древний. Яблоко, которое один предлагает другому, яблоко, которое мы принимаем из рук любимых. Ведь так?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Что же ты знаешь, Анжил Хьюли?  
— Кто ты? Ты... богиня? — он сам понял, как нелепо звучат его слова. — Что это за место?  
— Разве ты сам не видишь?  
Реальность разрушалась, опадая строками символов и цифр. Взгляду Анжила открылась черная бездна, пронизанная зелеными призрачными потоками. Он смотрел, постепенно начиная осознавать.  
— Поток жизни?  
Женщина засмеялась.  
— Можно и так сказать.  
— Ты Минерва, — сказал Анжил без особой приязни.  
— Не совсем. Но здесь все мы таковы, какими хотим быть.  
— Но ты не человек.  
— Что для тебя значит это слово — "человек"? Что есть человек?  
— К чему эти вопросы? Человек — это человек.  
— Но что делает его человеком? Чем я отличаюсь от тебя?  
— Но я не...  
— Что делает человека человеком? Тело? А что, если тело искалечено? Перестает ли человек быть тем, кто он есть?   
— При чем здесь это?  
— Что делает тебя человеком, Анжил Хьюли?  
— Но я не человек! — закричал он, не выдержав наконец. — Я — не человек!  
Крыло взметнулось, рассекая воздух. Анжил почувствовал, как рвануло горячим лопатку, как вдруг крыло стало продолжением его тела.  
Женщина отступила на шаг и засмеялась.  
— Раз уж мы стали делиться секретами, — сказала она, — посмотри и на меня.  
За ее спиной мириадами цифр выстроилась новая реальность. Анжил увидел череду человеческих тел, висевших на подставках, словно костюмы в ожидании тех, кто захочет их примерить. Тела были одинаковые, и все они повторяли собеседницу Анжила до последней черты.  
Клоны?  
В свое время Анжил на это насмотрелся достаточно.

А женщина меж тем легко вспорола одно из тел от паха до шеи и рванула кожу.  
У Анжила дыхание перехватило. Под кожей обнаружился металлический скелет с проводами механических жил.  
— Это кибертело, — сказала женщина, — один из вариантов моего собственного. Я живу в таком теле. Человек ли я?

— Это неважно, — раздался еще один голос.  
Сердце Анжила екнуло.  
— Неважно, человек ты или нет, если ты всего лишь чья-то марионетка. Неважно, человек ли ты. Куда важнее, обладаешь ли ты свободой воли.

Образ женщины распадался. Осталось лишь яблоко, лежащее на темных ступенях. Глупое, глупое яблоко...

— Единственное, что по-настоящему важно, — продолжал все тот же голос, — это быть самим собой.

\---

Один из оперативников проверил пульс человека, лежащего лицом в стол. Сердце уже не билось.  
Женщина с фиолетовыми волосами вошла в комнату.  
— Майор, он мертв.  
— Да, я опоздала. Но там был еще кто-то. Хакер экстра-класса, он вышиб меня из сети, словно ребенка.  
Всполохи рекламных огней озаряли комнату, окрашивая ее то фиолетовым, то красным. На одном из мониторов сражались угловатые пиксельные человечки.  
— Надо же, какая древность, — сказал кто-то. — В такие игры играли лет пятьдесят назад, не меньше.  
На экране один человечек воткнул в другого широкий нелепый меч.

Иногда жизнь — это только набор символов, машинный код, создающий образы в сети.

Иногда люди — это набор символов на экране.

Тело умершего мужчины рассыпалось на пиксели.  
— Прости, — сказал глубокий низкий голос женщине на ухо.  
Она не оглянулась. Она знала, что позади нее никого нет.  
— Прости, — сказали ей на ухо. — Я стал богом. И теперь все будет так, как я хочу.  
— Зачем ты его убил?  
— Я не убивал. Я спас его от его судьбы. Теперь он будет жить.  
— Потому что ты так хочешь? — спросила она, желая быть ироничной.  
— Потому что он мой друг.

Реальность распадалась, превращаясь в цифровой код.  
— Кукольник… — сказала женщина. Прошептала. Подумала. Облекла слово в его цифровой аналог и отпустила в сеть.  
— Кукольник… это — ты?


End file.
